Superman can sing?
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: join you favorite legionnaires in a funfil alright lets get to the point i dont go good summary oh well superman is singing enjoy DO NOT OWN LEGION OF SUPERHEROES


Superman can sing?

**A/N: something I needed out of my head **** enjoy**

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes **

It was karaoke night at the legion's headquarters and everyone was excited, well almost everyone. Brainy always hated the idea, it wasn't like he couldn't sing he just prefers working in his lab, but they would always drag him into it.

Another unhappy legionnaire was superman he is a little shy about performing in front people, let's say he's a little stage fright. In school plays he will always mess up because he was so nervous, even though he new his lines and everything but when he got on stage everything just with south from there. So here he is sitting on the couch nervously tapping his foot on the floor, feeling a little queasy.

"_Ok think of an excuse, you have to get out of here before you male a fool of your self"._ Superman thought to him self. _"I could super speed out of here. No I can't got me pined down"._ Superman look to his left were Saturn girl was sitting, he gave her a small smile, then he looked to his right were all three of the triplicates manage to sit next to him, she gave him a smile.

"Ok it's your turn superman". Lightning lad said in a smirk._ "What me turn already, wait I didn't pick a song, how is it my turn now!" _superman mentally yelled at him self. "Go ahead Clarkie you'll do great". Triplicate assured him. Superman slowly got up to his feet and slowly walked to the small stage Brainy made.

"_Ok don't throw up, don't throw up, whatever you do, do not throw up. Just calm down, think of an excuse"._ Superman drilled him self.

"Well were waiting". Lightning lad said with his arms crossed over his chest. Everything seems to go in slow motion for Superman and he found it very hard to swallow. "I, I, I don't have a song to sing". Superman sputtered. He tried very hard not to hide himself in his cape; instead he picked up the habit of twirling it, which he also try not to do in font of his teammates.

Brainy chuckled to him self, he never new the man of steel was so shy; he also thought it was kind of cute. "Oh no you don't every body had there turn we even got brainy to sing now you have to, don't make me force you". Lightning lad said a little annoyed at the moment. "Pick one from the lists and let's get this over with".

Superman started looking thru the song some of them he never heard of, but then he found music from his time a started running thru them. _"Smashing pumpkins, no. Lady Gaga, no way ever. Miley Cyrus no way in hell". _"Pick one already!" "Lightning lad". Saturn girl said sternly.

"Ok I got one". Superman announced. "What are you going to sing?" Phantom girl asked excitedly. "Um you and me by Lifehouse". Superman said nervously. "Ooo I know that song ok let's begin shall we?" the lights dimmed and everyone grew quiet. "This will be fun". Lightning lad chuckled under his breath.

The music began and superman was about to choke right then and there, but he saw Brainy staring at him with a smile on his face and his lips were moving. Superman used his super hearing to hear what he was saying. "You can do it superman". with that superman smiled and began to sing when his queue came up.

"_What day is it and in what month this clock never seem so alive, I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time". _Everyone was in aw Brainy's smile grew even more. "Holly crap I thought he was going to be horrible, I was looking forward to laugh at him". Lightning lad whispers to him self.

"_Cause it you and me and all of people with nothing to do and nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"._ Superman smiled at Brainy when he sang that last part, Brainy heart skipped a beat and continued to stare. Who knew superman had a wonderful voice, so soft and beautiful.

"_there's something about you I can't quite figure out, everything she dose is beautiful and everything she dose is right, cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I cant keep my eyes off of you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, and nothing to prove, and it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can' keep my eyes of you." _

Superman smiled more at the pause of the song at Brainy. _"What day is it and in what month this clock never seem so alive"._ When he finished the girls and even Bouncy were crying, superman let out a sigh of relief. "That was so beautiful. Puppy why can't you sing like that for me". Phantom girl nudge Timber wolf who let out a growl.

"Wow you all really liked it?" Superman asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell us you can sing?" The orange triplicate asked. "Didn't think I could". Superman replies with a shy smile. "Let's have dinner and finish our night with a movie." Bouncy said wiping a tear. They all headed for the kitchen, Brainy and Superman trailing behind.

"Hey Brainy I noticed you didn't seem all that shocked when you heard me sing". Superman said kind of in a question. "I heard your singing before lot's of times, I think it's peaceful". And with that brainy had a devilish smile on his face and walked ahead of superman. Superman cocked his head to the side. "I never sing in public only in the sho-. Hey brainy wait up".


End file.
